


Drained

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira takes a job to help The Republic and the people of Taris but the aftermath is a bit more of a strain than she would like to admit. </p><p>Slight spoilers for the Taris 'Rakghoul Serum' sidequest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drained

“How you holdin’ up?”  
“Still feel like crap, I think the meds are kicking in though,” Fira swung her legs over the cot, resting her head in her hands. “The Republic should pay me danger money…”  
She laughed, but Corso had already worked out that was the ‘I’m pretending’ laugh and not the proper one. He had to admit she didn’t look too good right now.  
“I’ve done my fair share of stupid things over the years, but that I think tops them all…”  
“I’m just glad it worked,”  
“Me too…”  
It had been a crazy idea to start with; although crazy ideas and the captain seemed to go hand in hand he wasn’t keen on the idea of her getting herself willingly infected with the Rakghoul plague. 

It had been hard to watch; once she got herself infected it had been a rather hard slog to the base. She’d for the most part denied that she needed any help walking and had brushed him away but she’d eventually relented to leaning against him slightly for the sake of support. 

She touched her arm, kolto coated patches covering the cuts from those claws, although a medic had assured scarring would be minimal she’d laughed it off claiming ‘what’s another scar?’ but the laugh had wavered ever so slightly.  
Fira didn’t like to admit it but she was scared today. She didn’t like scared, scared was bad for business, scared was what children were.  
She wasn’t a child.  
“You might as well get comfortable, I don’t think I’m up for the trip back just yet,” Fira swung her legs back onto the cot, finding herself settling into a position where she seemed to be hugging her knees. It made her look vulnerable, but it was Corso. Some reason she felt like it didn’t matter if her guard wasn’t up all the time around him.  
Corso shuffled a foot. He had an overwhelming urge right now to take Fira into his arms and hug her for as long as he could.  
Instead he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, in a gesture of reassurance.  
She somehow managed to loop her arms around his neck and pulled him in for an embrace. He could feel she was shaking.  
He stood there feeling somewhat awkward and suddenly not sure where to put his hands.  
They pulled apart from the embrace, both feeling rather awkward. Fira mentally chastising herself for it once the more practical side of herself kicked in, but it was arguing with the more emotional side right now.  
“I’ll go and… find something…” Corso had shuffled away.  
Fira sat there and sighed.  
 _Getting in a bit deep here kiddo…_


End file.
